


Puzzle Pieces

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: In which your soulmate has a matching birthmark, can you put the puzzle pieces together?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> another series cuz im a hoe for some seungsung

Kim Seungmin, high school sophmore, in the theatre club, likes books, never really talks to anyone.   
A shy kid under the tree with a play in his hands, unaware of the love waiting for him.

 

Han Jisung, transfer student, bright and happy, likes food and games, talks way too much.  
A boisterous kid in the field kicking a soccer ball, unaware of the cute boy under the tree admiring him.

 

So close yet so far, what could bring these two unlikely boys together? 


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin lands himself in detention for the first time, what could this bring?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy valentines day!!!!!!!

Seungmin never liked standing out, he liked people when they were far away, he wanted to be detached.

Occasionally he'd give a polite smile if he made eye contact with anyone, but he never really spoke.

It actually became a rumor in the school that Seungmin  _ never  _ spoke.

Which obviously wasn't true, he had two friends that heard him speak all the time.

Hwang Hyunjin, to everyone's surprise, the two were actually very close friends, they've been together since kindergarten, ever since Hyunjin moved down the street. Seungmin was 5, and Hyunjin was 6, it was a warm August day when Seungmin was sitting outside with a storybook, watching the moving truck pass by, not paying it any mind, until a boy with a squishy smile declared Seungmin as his new best friend. 

The two had been together ever since, Seungmin didn't mind, he liked Hyunjin's presence, the boy respected his quiet nature as well, along with protecting Seungmin from anyone who was negative toward him.

His other friend was Yang Jeongin, a freshman who joined the drama club. Although Seungmin never performed, he always contributed to writing new plays and help directing them, theater was his life, whether it was broadway, opera, Shakespeare, Seungmin loved it all, and so did Jeongin, the two easily getting along. 

Seungmin thought they were all he needed, he liked the soft quiet friendship they had, but everything changed when a new student transferred into his homeroom.

Han Jisung, he introduced himself brightly, and Seungmin swore his smile was blinding, in total awe Seungmin stared at him, never before had he felt interest towards someone, but he couldn’t, it was too awkward.

A week later Seungmin was in his math class, hating the fact he had to be there, he got a new play from the drama club and has been reading it nonstop, even in class, that was until he felt his teacher tap his shoulder.

“Kim Seungmin I’m trying to teach a lesson, this is the third time I’ve caught you reading in class, I’m afraid I’ll have to give you detention.”

Detention, Seungmin had never gotten detention, and for what?  _ Reading. _

At his lunch table he told Hyunjin and Jeongin, Hyunjin burst into laughter.

“Who knew you trying to be a book nerd would land you in detention?”   
“Hyunjin hyung! It’s okay Minnie hyung, you’ll be fine, all you have to do is sit there, it isn’t scary.” 

Seungmin sighed, it wasn’t that he was worried about, it was the room filled with other bad people that might try to talk to him.

The last school bell rang and Seungmin dragged his feet to the detention room, surprised to see nobody but the teacher there.

He took a seat in the back corner like he usually did, but then he heard another person enter the room, and not just anyone, Han Jisung.

Seungmin hoped for the other to sit far away from him, but he took the seat right next to him.

“Hey, you’re the book kid.”   
“Uh..yea.”   
“What’s your name?”   
“Seungmin.”   
“Oh, nice, I’m Jisung.”   
“I know- I mean uh I’ve heard about you- um when you came last week I heard your name and uh.”   
“You know you’re cute.”   
Seungmin squeaked, he  _ Squeaked.  _   
Not even his friends had told him that, and when they did it was to tease him, but this kid, Han Jisung, he’s melting Seungmin.

“Uh..Thank you?”   
“People told me you didn’t talk, your voice is really cute ya know.”   
Seungmin buried his head into his playbook, trying to hide his blush.

“Didn’t you get in trouble for reading?”   
“Yea…”   
“That’s dumb, the teacher should have liked that, nobody our age actually likes reading...you’re special though.”   
Seungmin shyly nodded, his mouth going dry, unable to form sentences, he felt fuzzy.

“Wanna be friends?”   
“Friends?”   
“Yeah! Ya know I met your friend Hyunjin the other day, he said the day I transferred you were really happy that I got the seat in front of you.”

Seungmin’s eyes widened, how dare Hyunjin expose him, he’d have to get back and him someday.

“Sure...let’s be friends.”

Seungmin didn’t know if this was a good decision, but like in plays, you always need a plot twist, so maybe Han Jisung can be his. 

Jisung smiled brightly, Seungmin returning the smile.

The two talked during all of detention, the teacher not minding since they were relatively quiet. 

To Seungmin’s surprise, he was comfortable, except for when Jisung would poke his cheek and call him cute or squishy. 

Kim Seungmin had officially made a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this!! :D tell me what you think so far


	3. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin invites Jisung to sit with them, so Jisung does the same for Seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my teacher is absent yaaaay

Seungmin had one goal when he woke up the next day  
and that goal was to hug Hyunjin, and then murder him.

Although he was happy he and Jisung had begun their friendship, he was embarrassed by the fact that he told Jisung everything Seungmin said about him.

He walked into school, seeing Hyunjin at his locker.

"Hey Minnie what's up-"

Before Hyunjin could finish his hello, Seungmin dragged him into an empty classroom. 

"Woah, if you wanted to kiss me you could have just said so."  
"HOW COULD YOU- wait what?"   
"Practice for Jisung, or did you just have a secret crush on me this entire time?"  
"NEITHER!!"

Seungmin was blushing up to his ears, Hyunjin brightly laughing at his cute best friend.

"I brought you here to yell at you."  
"Why? What did I do?"  
"You told Jisung I was talking about him!! And he had detention too and he was all friendly...and sweet...kinda cute..."  
"Oh my gosh you like him!!!"  
"SHUSH! DO NOT TELL HIM I DON'T EVEN KNOW YET."  
"I can help."  
"No."  
"But-"  
"No please don't, it's embarrassing, just...don't tell him."  
"Fine."  
"Best friends honor?"  
"Best friends honor."

With that the two headed to their homerooms, and when Seungmin entered his, he was greeted by a happy Jisung sitting in front of him.

The day went by quickly, and soon it was lunch. Seungmin went to the cafeteria, getting his lunch out of his bag, going to sit at his table, until he realized another person was there.

"Hey Seungminnie! Hyunjin invited me to sit with you guys."  
"Minnie hyung you didn't tell me you made a new friend!!"

Seungmin glared at Hyunjin, taking a seat next to Jeongin, Jisung across from him. 

"Hey Jisung, isn't Minnie hyung the cutest?"

Seungmin's eyes widened, turning to the maknae who had a cheeky grin on his face, mouthing "Hyunjin told me." 

Betrayal, not really since he didn't tell Jisung, but still he felt betrayed.

Jisung on the other hand giggled, a sweet sound that filled Seungmin's ears.

"Yea Minnie is the cutest."

He felt his cheeks warm up at Jisung's comment, not only did he say he was cute, but he called him by his nickname.

"S-sungie is cute too..." 

Jisung smiled brightly, and if Seungmin didn't think he was crazy, he could have sworn he saw Jisung's cheeks turn pink.

"Sungie, that's a cute nickname, I like it."

Seungmin smiled once again, feeling surprisingly comfortable with Jisung. 

The lunch period was coming to an end, but Jisung took Seungmin's hands, looked him straight in the eyes, and made a proposition.

"You should sit with me and my friends tomorrow!!"  
"Uh..."

Seungmin looked at Hyunjin who was violently nodding, until Jisung turned to look at him and he pretend to look the other way.

"Sure?"  
"Yay!! Okay cool, they're really nice. One of them is my childhood friend, Changbin, he may seem scary but hes actually a cupcake, then there's his boyfriend Felix, hes really happy, then there's Minho hyung, he's cool, dances like Hyunjin, and then Chan and Woojin hyung, they're like my parents, they're super cool too! They'll love you cause you're super duper cute!!"

All the information Seungmin took in made him nervous, and in hopes to be less nervous, he said

"Can Jeongin and Hyunjin come too?"  
"Sure!! The more the merrier!"

And with that Jisung left, leaving Seungmin in a blushing daze, his hands missing the warmth of Jisung's. 


	4. Ji-Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When talking to people gets hard it's good to have someone there to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im just bored on a friday niiiight

The next day came around a bit too quickly and Seungmin was being close to be being eaten up by his own nervousness.  
Hyunjin was there at his door at 8 am to walk with him, Jeongin soon joining the two at the next block.  
The three walked together, but something was off.

"Minnie hyung are you okay?"  
"Me? Oh yea, fantastic."  
"Stop lying Min, are you nervous about meeting Jisung's friends?"

Bullseye, Seungmin's cheeks heated up from the mention of Jisung, but even he couldn't deny that he was nervous.

"Yeah I am..."  
"Don't worry hyung, we'll be with you! Just be yourself, they'll love you."

Seungmin smiled, thanking Jeongin. 

He decided not to think about it that much, that plan worked until he saw Jisung, who was way more excited than he was.

"Minnie!"  
"Hi..Sungie.."

Jisung smiled brightly as Seungmin took his seat behind him.

"My friends are looking forward to meeting you guys!"  
"Oh, really?"  
"Yeah, Chan hyung said he saw the play you put on for drama club last year, did you really write all of it?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's so cool!"

Seungmin smiled, there wasn't any reason to be nervous if he just does what he does normally.

>>

Lunch came around and Jisung headed with Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin to his usual table.

"Famarito! This is Seungmin and his two friends, Hyunjin and Jeongin."

Seungmin giggled at Jisung's brightness, taking a seat next to the squirrely boy.

"Jisung told us alot about you, my name is Woojin."  
"I'm Chan, don't worry child, if Jisung annoys you just come to us!"

Seungmin smiled, Jisung wasn't exaggerating when he said Woojin and Chan were like parents.

"I'm Minho, captain of cheer squad."  
"He has zero spirit in him though, I'm Changbin."  
"And I'm Felix!!!"

Seungmin tried to get their names down, also noting that Felix looks like a clingy kind of person, but it was cute how he was glued to Changbin's side with a soft smile.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Seungmin."   
"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Woojin asked.

And that's when it came back, the lack of words, getting harder to breathe, being put on the spot, oh it was going so well but suddenly he was nervous to have the conversation turned to himself.

Seungmin felt a hand hold his under the table, he looked at Jisung who gave a reassuring smile.

With a deep breath, Seungmin opened up a little, and took one step past his social anxiety. 

"Well, I like reading and writing, mostly theater, I don't perform or anything though."

The rest of the lunch period the nine boys conversed, talking about all sorts of random things, enjoying each other's company, even making a group chat for all of them to talk, and in that time Seungmin felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt

Confident.

 


	5. The Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a long weekend and Seungmin wants to implode

School went on, the boys forming their two groups together to make one mega friend group, which Jeongin liked to call "The Sunshine Family".

To be honest, everyone pretty much hated that name, but the youngest seemed so enthusiastic about it, they let him keep it.   
At lunch everyday the boys would sit together,  
they would talk, laugh, even gossiped a bit.

Today was Friday, the day everyone was more than lively, talking about their weekend plans, especially this weekend, since they had Monday off.

Seungmin was eating his lunch, listening to Felix talk about the date he planned for him and Changbin, until he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to face Jisung with his cheeks still full of food. The latter giggled as Seungmin wiped his mouth with a napkin. 

"What's up Sungie?"  
"Um, I was wondering, wanna go out on Monday?"

Seungmin felt his cheeks warm up again, it wasn't a date right? All Seungmin could do was nod, but he was happy to see Jisung's bright smile from his response.

"We've been friends for awhile but I don't have your number yet, Minnie."  
"Oh, uh yea."

Seungmin pulled out his phone, Jisung giving his phone to Seungmin. Seungmin typed in his name normally, putting in his number into Jisung's contacts.   
Jisung gave back Seungmin's phone, the latter smiling at what he saved himself as, Sungie with a blue heart next to it.

"I'll text you the details then?"  
"O-okay."  
"See you then!"

And with that the lunch bell rang, and they all dispersed to their respected classes. 

Seungmin had history with Hyunjin, and wanted to tell him about what just happened, but the latter was across the room in his seat already. Seungmin took his seat and pulled out his phone, hiding it in his book.

**OG3**

**Minniebeb:  
** Hyunjinhyunjinhyunjin

 **Hyundaddy:  
** dude we're in class shut up

 **Minniebeb:  
** Jisung invited me to out on Monday

 **Hyundaddy:  
** oof good luck theater boi

 **Minniebeb:  
** kweriworf hELP ME

 **Hyundaddy:  
** yeayea, I'll come over Sunday and help, we can have a sleepover, now shut up before we get caught

 **Minniebeb:  
** ily ;-;

 **Hyundaddy:  
** thanks i know

 **Minniebeb:  
** btw did you set your name as Hyundaddy in my phone when I wasn't looking

 **Hyundaddy:  
** you know it ;)

 **Minniebeb:  
** lol weirdo

 **Jeongintime:  
** good luck on your date hyungie!!

 **Minniebeb:  
** its nOT A DATE

 **Hyundaddy:  
** both of you shut up and pay attention to your classes

Seungmin sighed, putting his phone away, trying to focus but he couldn't.

Saturday wasn't any better as he was thinking about what to wear on Monday, put if off and waited for Hyunjin, but then pulled his entire closet out anyway.

Let's say when Hyunjin came on Sunday, he really wished he didn't.

"Seungmin, did you let a wild boar loose in your room?"  
"Yea, a boar named Paranoia." 

Hyunjin sighed, taking a seat on Seungmin's bed, the only piece of furniture without clothes on it.

"Well first clean this up, and then we can talk."  
"You're not my dad."  
"Look at your phone and think again."

Seungmin sent him a glare, hanging his clothes back in his closet, and then taking a seat next to Hyunjin, hugging his pillow close to his chest.

"Alright, now tell papa what happened."  
"One, ew stop calling yourself variations of dad, and two...what if it's a date, or what if it's not, I don't wanna be dumb and think it is..."  
"Well what are you guys doing? Did he tell you yet?"  
"Mhm.."

Seungmin handed his phone to Hyunjin with the conversation between him and Jisung.

 **Sungie <3:  
**hey Minnie! so i got us tickets to a carnival, there's also a nice cafe near by there, so we can have breakfast together!!

 **Seungmin:  
** sounds great! what time?

 **Sungie <3:   
**mm 10?

 **Seungmin:  
** alrighty then :)

 **Sungie <3:  
**see ya tomorrow, I'll meet you at the Glow Cafe then! 

Hyunjin laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!!"  
"I'm not laughing at you, it's cute."  
"You are."  
"Okay maybe a little, but breakfast and a carnival? Sounds like a date to me."

Seungmin blushed, hiding his face in his pillow. He would be lying if he said he never thought about dating Jisung, but these feelings were foreign to him, and they scared him.

Hyunjin was there for him, picking out a nice outfit for him to wear, and then proceeded to keep his mind off of the date. He had a tendency to overthink and scare himself, so they played video games and ate food until they passed out at 10 pm. It wasn't the most fun sleepover, but it was helpful.

The next morning Hyunjin left at 9:45 after helping Seungmin get ready.

The younger was dressed in a blue button-up shirt with flared sleeves, leaving it open with a black tshirt underneath and some black skinny jeans. He put on a pair of black high tops and headed for the bus.

10:10, he was late, anxiously walking through the door, but then he saw Jisung waving at him from a booth.

He took a seat across from him.  

"Sorry I'm late."  
"It's fine, I just got here too, you look adorable by the way."

Seungmin blushed, but then he looked at Jisung, who was dressed up, like he was preparing for this just like he was. 

He had a striped shirt and light blue denim jacket on, his hair parted in the middle and was slightly tousled, he looked fantastic.

"You look good too."  
"Why thank you."

He said with a bright smile. 

The waitress walked over, eyeing Jisung, it made Seungmin a bit uncomfortable.

"What can I get you cutie?"  
"Mm, babe why don't you pick?"

Seungmin blushed at the nickname, pointing at the strawberry parfait on the menu, Jisung saying two of those, the waitress leaving, throwing a wink and Jisung.

"She's still looking at me, isn't she?"

Seungmin looked past Jisung at the waitress, who indeed was still looking at him. He shot her a glare which caused her to turn around.

"Not anymore."  
"What did you do? Glare at her?"  
"N-no.."  
"Jealous type, I like it."

Seungmin blushed harder, fiddling with the string on his sleeve, accidentally untying it. He tried to tie it again but couldn't. Jisung got out of his seat, taking Seungmin's arm, getting down on one knee to tie it so the latter wouldn't have to stretch his arm up.

Once he tied it, he kissed Seungmin's knuckles and took his seat again. He smiled in victory as the waitress gave them their parfaits without saying anything.

"I guess we make a convincing couple don't we?"

Seungmin almost choked on his parfait. 

"Jisung...is this..."  
"A date? Yea, I was afraid if I asked you on a date directly I'd scare you away..."

Seungmin smiled softly.

"I would have said yes..."  
"Really?"  
"Mhm."  
"Well then, let's have the best first date ever!" 

They both smiled, finishing their parfaits.

Seungmin was about to pull out his wallet, but Jisung already laid a $20 bill on the check, the waitress taking it.

"You can get the next one."

Seungmin shyly smiled, happy that Jisung also thought about continuing this.

They exited the cafe and headed toward the carnival, their hands brushing until Jisung intertwined their fingers. 

At the carnival the two were immediately smiling at the bright lights and many rides.

They went from the merry-go-round to the teacups, to the games.

Jisung was currently playing a ring toss game, one more and he won a big plushie.

"Minnie can you give me some luck?"  
"Uh..sure?"

Jisung quickly pecked his cheek, throwing the ring, and as if the moment was in slow motion, the two watched the ring fly through the air, to land onto a bottle, he won.

Both their eyes widened as Jisung brought Seungmin into a close hug.

"Which one do you want Minnie?"  
"But you won it?"  
"I won it for you babe."

Seungmin smiled shyly, pointing toward a plushie polar bear. 

The game host handed it to Seungmin, the latter hugging it tightly.

"You name it Sungie."  
"Hmm...Toto!"

The two laughed brightly, continuing their way around the carnival, Jisung finding a small stall selling headbands. He put a puppy ear headband on Seungmin, Seungmin putting cat ears on Jisung. Jisung beat him to paying again, saying this entire day was his treat, and he meant everything, from the headbands, to the cotton candy, and everything else the two bought. 

On the bus ride back, Seungmin laid his head on Jisung's shoulder. 

"Minnie, I had fun today."  
"Me too."  
"I have a question."  
"What is it?"  
"If I asked you to be my boyfriend, would you say yes?"  
"...Maybe I would."

Jisung smiled, squeezing Seungmin's hand.

"Not today...but...I'll ask later."  
"Okay.."

Seungmin hid his blush in Jisung's shoulder, his mind spinning. 

When his stop came he got off the bus, Jisung waving from the window before the bus drove away. 

Seungmin went inside, immediately running to his room to tell Hyunjin and Jeongin everything, and Jisung might have done the same with his friends. 


	6. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin tells his friends, Jisung tells his friends, then they tell each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so this chapter is gonna start with the texts from their group chats  
> so OG3 appeared before, that is just seungmin, hyunjin, and jeongin  
> Jisquad is everyone except those three  
> and Sunshine Family is everyone   
> the names are   
> Chan-> #1 Dad  
> Woojin-> Teddybear  
> Minho->Minhoi   
> Changbin->Darkbin  
> Hyunjin->Hyundaddy (might change later on lol)  
> Jisung->Sungshine   
> Felix->Softmeme  
> Seungmin->Minniebeb  
> Jeongin->Jeongintime

**OG3**

**Minniebeb:**

guys i uh...i went on a date

**Hyundaddy:**

oMG SO IT WAS A DATE???

**Jeongintime:**

:ooo hyung no way! with jisung hyung?

**Minniebeb:**

mhm...he also uh, asked if i would be his boyfriend if he asked later on

**Hyundaddy:**

ghe heck? asked later?

**Jeongintime:**

at least he's realistic, you went on one date, you don't wanna rush in

**Minniebeb:**

wow jeongin is more of a dad than you are

**Hyundaddy:**

i am hurt

**Jeongintime:**

>:((( im not a dad 

**Minniebeb:**

lol okay you aren't, but yea that happened and...im really happy! >w<

**Hyundaddy:**

we're happy that you're happy.

**Jeongin:**

yea!! keep smiling hyungie. 

Seungmin smiled, heading to the bathroom to shower and then head to bed. But what he wasn't aware of was that Jisung was having a similar conversation. 

**Ji-squad**

**Sungshine:**

guysguysguys

**#1 Dad:**

where have you been, i called you hours ago and you never answered

**Teddybear:**

you better have a good excuse

**Sungshine:**

I went on  a date.

**Softmeme:**

how can you go on a date?? we'rent you supposed to be hanging out with Seungmin today??

**Darkbin:**

keep thinking hun

**Softmeme:**

oH 

**Minhoi:**

so you and Minnie huh, whatcha do?

**Sungshine:**

we went to a cafe for breakfast 

**#1 Dad:**

dont tell me you went to the one where that waitress is always checking you out

**Sungshine:**

:))))) 

**Minhoi:**

why

**Sungshine:**

to test his interest 

**Darkbin:**

yea cuz nothing says please kiss me like another person flirting with you , did you wink at her again?

**Sungshine:**

nope, ignored her completely, my plan worked >:)))

**Softmeme:**

were you trying to make him jealous or something?

**Sungshine:**

well yea, if he wanted to be just friends he wouldn't have glared at her, but he did :))) and i think he likes me :)))

**Teddybear:**

well we're happy you had a nice time but next time don't trick the kid

**Sungshine:**

i woooon't r_r 

**Softmeme:**

so let's ask about a second date then

**Sungshine:**

????

**#1 Dad:**

tO THE SUNSHINE FAMILY

**Darkbin:**

why is it named that again

**Minhoi:**

jeongin

**Teddybear:**

that's reason enough

Soon enough the group chat with everyone included was being spammed with the news on their date, asking everyone except the two boys themselves what happened. Jisung had a slight blush on his cheeks, he could only imagine what Seungmin was feeling. He decided to call the other. 

The phone rang, it rang, and it was almost at voicemail, but then the line clicked, a soft hello was questioned.

"Hey Minnie."  
"Hi Sungie.."  
"So...they're taking the news rather well I guess."  
"Yeah."

Seungmin chuckled, the sound softening Jisung's smile.

"How are you the cutest boy ever?"  
"W-wha-"  
"I can't even see you but I know you probably look absolutely adorable."  
"Aish shut up."  
"Aww is Seungminnie blushing~"  
"Sungieeee stop!!"  
"Mmm..okay I will."  
"Thank yo-"  
"If you go on another date with me."  
"Do I get to plan it this time?"   
"Sure."  
"Then okay...I'll let you know then."  
"Night cutie."  
"G-good night."

Seungmin hung up, blushing up to his ears, Jisung had a bright smile on his face, but it was undeniable that they both we're anticipating their next date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((this is kind of a filler chapter cuz the birthmarks are gonna come in next chapter and then the second date))


	7. Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting lesson piques Jisung's interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought it'd be nice for it to switch from seungmin's focus to jisung's every now and then  
> i got a lil tumblr award for a writer thing  
> and it made me really happy :D  
> so im trying to update all my fics

All the sophmores were called to the auditorium for a presentation.  
He had asked his older hyungs about it, saying that every sophmore got it since most of them were 16 to 17.  
Jisung pouted from the lack of information he was given.   
Him and Felix walked in together, but Felix left him once he spotted Seungmin and pushed Jisung forward.

"Hey Minnie."  
"Oh Jisungie, hi."  
"Wanna sit together?"  
"Sure."

The two went down an aisle of seats, taking two, soon all the sophmores were sat down and were hushed by the health teacher who tapped the mic.

"Hello everyone, today we are giving you an important lesson that will impact the rest of your life. Now...how many of you are seventeen already?"

A handful of students raised their hands, a majority though were still sixteen.

"Ah, well you probably know what this is about if you're seventeen, or maybe you don't. Today's lesson is on  _soulmates._ In our world, all people have a birthmark. These birthmarks activate the day you turn seventeen. What they do is glow when you are around your soulmate. Now we aren't saying to strip people down until you find a glowing mark."

The students erupted into laughter.

"Along with the glow, you'll feel tingles, but not like butterflies you feel around a crush, you'll feel it only around the area of your birthmark. For example if it is on your shoulder, your shoulder will start to feel almost numb."

Jisung peered at Seungmin, the latter staring at the presentation with bright eyes.

Jisung felt his cheeks warm up. Seungmin could be....no he wasn't that lucky.

Soon the presentation was over and Jisung returned to his classes. When lunch came around, Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin had gone out together, leaving Jisung with his original friend group. 

He sat down, all his hyungs staring at him.

"...What?"  
"So how did you like that presentation." Chan chimed.  
"It was okay.."  
"Did anyone come to mind when you heard  _soulmates~"_  
"Yah Hyung! I'm not even seventeen yet..."  
"You will be though, school started September 1st, and now it's the 12th, your birthday is in 2 days Sungie."  
"So??"  
"What if Seungmin-"  
"He's not, there's no way I'm that lucky, besides, no stupid glowing birthmark is gonna change my feelings anyway."  
"Mm...true, Changbin's soulmate didn't work out for him, but he found Jikseu."

Jisung chuckled at the memory. Changbin walked into a cafe with Jisung and his wrist was itching, the barista was his apparent soulmate, but once Changbin got near her, the tingle had become to severe that she accidentally splashed him with his ice coffee, they never met after that, and Changbin was okay with it.

Kim Seungmin, even if he wasn't his soulmate, he was still special to Jisung.

When Jisung went home he stared at the small mark in the middle of his collar bone, it was almost heart shaped, to most people it might as well be a blob, but Jisung liked to think of it as a heart. 

With a sigh, he took out his phone, and texted Seungmin

**Chat with Minnie <3**

**You:  
** **hey...when's your birthday?**

**Minnie <3:  
** **sept 22nd  
** **you?**

**You:  
** **sept 14**

**Minnie <3:  
** **uwa that's in two days!!!  
** **i need to get you a present**

**You:  
** **you dont have to**

**Minnie <3:  
** **wait better idea  
** **remember how you said i get to plan the next...date**

**You:  
** **...yea?**

**Minnie <3:**   
 **let me take you out**

**You:  
oh uh yea sure **

**Minnie <3:**  
yay! ok i'll start planning  
gn sungie

**You:  
gn **

Jisung sighed, but couldn't help but smile, maybe things could go his way. 


	8. Finesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin tries to plan a date, it doesn't really work, Jisung doesn't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? writing? wow a miracle

Seungmin woke up on the 14th with a small notebook in hand, filled with determination. 

He made a Jisung birthday agenda, hoping everything would go according to plan.

Step one, good morning birthday wishes.

"Let's see if I could do this..." 

**Message with Sungie <3: **

**You:**

Hey baby good morning|  
Hey|  
Hey sweetie, happy birthday!!|  
Hey|  
Hey Sungie, happy birthday!

**Sungie <3:**

Hey!! tysm >w<

**You:**

So i have our uh date planned...

**Sungie <3:**

owo?

**You:**

Yea, so i'll be over soon!!

**Sungie <3:**

okiii i'll get ready   
see you soon babe

Seungmin blushed at the nickname, he admired Jisung for being so bold. He wanted to mimic the amount of effort and passion Jisung put into their first date with this one. 

He put on a white tshirt with a denim jacket and jeans, heading out the door as he double knotted his ~~(yeezys)~~ sneakers.

He hopped onto the bus and found himself at Jisung's doorstep, ringing the bell.

His mother answered.

"Oh, you must be Seungmin! Jiji does not stop talking about you! Wow you're even more handsome than he described!"  
Seungmin blushed with a small smile "Thank you..."

Just then Jisung appeared from the stairwell, cheeks burning.

"Mom!! Why would you tell him that!"  
"Aw Jiji I'm sorry, you just look so happy when you talk about him!"  
"Mmmm we're leaving now okay bye!"

And with that Jisung pulled Seungmin away from the house, Jisung's mother waving fondly as Seungmin looked back. 

"So Jiji"  
"Call me that and I will have your head"  
Seungmin chuckled  
"Okay Sungie, let's go."

Seungmin held Jisung's hand, the other's cheeks turning a tint of pink.

They walked downtown, Seungmin had planned to take Jisung to the new ramen shop that he wanted to try.  
They walked to the entrance until...

"Under renovation?"  
A construction worker gave them a look.  
"Hey kid, we just started here, won't be done for another 4 weeks or so."

Seungmin sighed.  
"Hey Minnie, it's alright, we can try it next time."  
"But...but this was the main part, I had so much planned..."  
"Well what's the next part?"  
"Um...I mean it's a bit too early but the plan was to do a bunch of surprise stuff here and then go back to my house...and cloud gaze from the roof..."  
"That sounds amazing!! But we can get food somewhere else right?"  
"I guess..."  
"Cmon Minnie, it's fine seriously, thank you so much."

The two went back to the same cafe they went to for their first date, that waitress steering as far away from them as possible.  
The two had parfaits, Jisung got extra whipcream on his.

"Jisung, you got something on your face"  
"Huh? Where?"  
"Here I got it..."

As Seungmin was about to wipe the cream off of Jisung's face with a napkin, he leaned over the table and kissed the corner of his lips. 

Jisung's eyes widened and his cheeks burned a bright pink. Seungmin sat back down and chuckled.

"Are you awestruck Sungie."

Jisung only nodded, causing Seungmin to giggle.

Once the two finished, they paid the bill and left hand in hand.

Jisung was quiet, his cheeks still a light pink.

Seungmin lead him into the attic of his house, through the small door that lead to the roof.  
There was a blanket laid down, held to the roof with random textbooks so it wouldn't fly off with the wind. 

The two laid down and looked at the sky, it was a clear blue, clouds here and there, the occasional bird flying by.  
It was peaceful, Seungmin reluctantly interlocked their fingers, and Jisung flinched.

"S-sorry..."  
Before Seungmin let go, Jisung held his hand tighter.

"No it's okay..."  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yea I just...I think I realized something."  
"What is it?"  
"...I think...you're my soulmate..."

Seungmin turned his head to face Jisung, looking him in his eyes, there wasn't a shred of doubt in them.

"Are...are you sure?"  
"All the symptoms they mentioned...I feel them, the only thing I didn't check was my birthmark."  
"Where's your birthmark?"  
"It's on my chest, right above where my heart is..."  
"...That's...mine is there too?"

Jisung's eyes widened. 

"Does that mean on your birthday when we're together...they'll glow?"  
"Maybe..."

Seungmin felt Jisung moving closer, he fluttered his eyes closed and cupped Jisung's cheek, pulling him closer, closing the gap between their lips.

It was a sweet kiss, lasted a bit longer than just a peck, but when they pulled away, they both smiled brightly.

"Happy Birthday Jisungie"  
"Thank you Seungminnie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am baaaaaack from the deeeeead  
> follow my tumblrs  
> @straybubs for memes and stuff  
> and   
> @mari-paints for art!


End file.
